villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Pure evil proposal: Bishop Ladja
In the community of Dragon Quest in Japan, it is said that the three most memorable things in DQ V are marriage, Bjorn the behemoose and '''Bishop Ladja. '''Who is said to be the most heartless and cruel DQ character ever. Which is very reasonable according to the bishop's action throughout the game. What is the work? Dragon Quest V is the fifth installment of the JRPG Dragon Quest series. It is known to introduce the monster recruitment system to DQ series. The storyline of this game is also warm and touching. However, there is Ladja, who brings some of the darkest moments in Dragon Quest history. Who is Ladja? What has he done? Ladja is a minion of Grandmaster Nimzo, however, Ladja's storyline is so great that it make Nimzo forgettable. Anyway, when the main protagonist is still a kid, he, together with his dad Pankraz and his great sabrecub pet have to save the young prince Harry. Who is kidnapped by Ladja's minion and was sent to a ruin. When the prince is saved and they are leaving the ruin, Ladja blocks their way and easily knocked the hero, Harry and the sabrecub out. Pankraz than appears and fight Ladja's henchman, Kon the Knight and Slon the Rook. He easily defeated them. And what does Ladja done in response ? He holds the hero hostage, and told Pankraz not to attack them if he want his son to live. Ladja than ordered Kon and Slon to brutally beat Pankraz. Ladja than incinerated Pankraz with a fireball afterwards. He than ordered his minions to take the hero and Harry away to a building site where they will become slaves, as for the sabrecub, he decided to leave it to starve. In the building site, it can be found that many children are kidnapped here to be slaves. Than, Ladja will reappears after Kon the Knight is killed by the Hero and his monsters( Yes, he can recruit monster in battle). He cursed the hero and his wife into stone statues. Thus, they can't see their children's growth. Soon after the Hero's daughter broke her father's curse, Slon will also be defeated. And Ladja fight the Hero for the first time. After his defeat, Ladja will tell them that he is not dumb enough to fight to his death and said that he should have killed the hero when he is still a child. After that, the hero storms in a gaint temple, which is the former construction site. And the slaves are either killed or brainwashed into worshipping Nimzo. The hero than fight King Koral the priest. After his defeat, Ladja will appears behind the priest and tell the crocodile that he is no longer useful for Nimzo anymore before killing him. Ladja will meet his doom on the Mountain of Zuzwang, which is the base of Nimzo. When hero's mum, Madalana is praying to keep Nimzo away, Ladja killed her right in front of the hero and his children. He than fight the hero and tell them that he will 'reunite' his family together by killing the hero and his children. However, Ladja is defeated and a beam of light suddenly attacked Ladja, which slowly distinguished him as Ladja screams in pain. Mitigating factors Ladja is almost responsible for all tragic events in the game. And he always laughs about it. He also doesn't care about his own minions at all. He execute them whenever they failed him. Heinous Standard Ladja brutally killed the parents of the hero in front of him. Mass kidnapping of children and enslave them. Executing his own minions for failure. Oh, did I mention that some slaves are worked to their death? He also called killing the hero's family as 'touching'. Final thoughts Ladja is extremely heartless, so I think he is Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals